


Wrecked

by offwiththeirheads



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Teasing, larry smut, music video shoot, steal my girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offwiththeirheads/pseuds/offwiththeirheads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is teased and Louis is rimmed.<br/>The point is, they drive each other crazy to the point where they need to let go real bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wankerville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankerville/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

                                         

"You fuckers are late!” a voice yells, “Hurry up. We’ve got a set to get to!”

Louis grumbles in irritation as he mouths at the other’s neck, kissing and sucking but not leaving any love bites since they could get into serious trouble for it on set.

“Haz.” He whispers, “We gotta go”.

"Aww come on Lou.” Harry groans, “You can’t leave me hanging like this."

"Do I make you flustered?” Louis smirks whispering into Harry’s ear and palming at his crotch, clearly enjoying how desperate Harry is.

The younger boy moans at the touch, bucking his hips so he can create more friction. He is pushed against their bedroom door and both are dressed for the shoot of the new music video. Harry in a black shirt and jeans while Louis is in a black cotton t-shirt and jeans. It all started when Harry had teased the elder boy while dressing.

Louis had blushed in embarrassment when Harry had mentioned last night’s activities when Louis had gotten off by humping against the younger boys thigh in his sleep.

“Revenge is sweet my love.” Louis whispers nibbling Harry’s earlobe seductively, “I think I’ll just leave you like this.”

He pulls back to adjust his clothes with a smirk when Harry’s hand reaches out to grab him by the wrist.

"Lou.” He whines, “Please I won’t tease you again. Please.”

Mischief is twinkling in the blue eyed boy’s eyes and Harry is gazing intently while biting his bottom lip to avoid himself from whining any further until they are shaken out of their trance by another shout.

"What are you guys even doing in there?” Zayn calls out.

Louis rolls his eyes, “First Liam. Now you? For fucks sake Zayn, we’ll be out in a minute.”

They hear boisterous laughter followed by, “I’m pretty sure they’re getting off.”

“Fuck you Niall!” Louis yells and Harry can’t help but giggle snapping Louis’ attention back to him.

"Fuck Harry.” Louis groans, “You’re making this so hard”

"We are hard.” Harry whispers nibbling his bottom lip, a glint in his eye.

Louis smashes his lips onto Harry’s which slots perfectly, whilst his fingers clumsily work on Harry’s fly, trying to unzip it in a quick motion.

"How do you even wear these so tight?” he mumbles against Harry’s lips as the younger boy tangles his fingers in Louis’ hair and pulls at it, rutting into his hands.

When Louis has finally gotten the zip to work, he pulls the dark jeans down and drops to his knees.

“Fuck!” Harry gasps, pupils blown at the sight of Louis kneeling before him, ready to take him in. It overwhelms him every time, no matter how many times they do this. It’s like an invisible force vibrant between them, making him feel the rush and thrill come alive in a new form each time they engage in sexual acts.

Louis’ lips touch the head of Harry’s cock red and leaking, beads of pre-come gathered at his slit. He lets his lips hover over the throbbing length, letting his breath hit the surface causing Harry to shiver. He loves to watch Harry squirm like this, loves to see him so needy and desperate. His eyes watch the younger boy, who has his own eyes closed while Louis holds onto Harry’s hips to stop him from moving and slowly he slides his mouth over Harry’s length.

"We don’t have much time Louis.” Harry breathes his voice completely non - existent, his mind too hungry for release and ignorant of other bodily actions.

Louis ignores him and instead bobs his head, his tongue flicking at the slit and moving in circles instigating the other boy to writhe.

He slowly traces his fingers from Harry’s exposed thighs to his hips, stopping at the laurels and thumbing at the tattoo, Harry jerks from the intense touch that makes him shudder. Louis smirks as he continues bobbing painfully slow as to irritate the younger boy, knowing he can never handle the teasing.

Harry hates it every time Louis teases but at the same time he wants it. He wants to moan out loud and close his eyes as he feels the soft insides of Louis hot mouth slide over and over his length, coating it in saliva and pre come.

He wants to feel the massive buildup and be forbidden from having release yet so badly want to let go. He wants to be tortured in pleasure and Louis knows that. And the bastard uses this very moment when he knows they need to be quick and the others are waiting for them downstairs, to take advantage of Harry’s thinning patience.

"Fuck.” Harry lets out a strangled moan, "Feels so good Lou".

Louis never takes his eyes off Harry and continues moving his hand lower until they are touching his balls. He fondles them, increasing the tension that rages between pleasure and impatience Harry’s feeling and gives them a squeeze.

Harry slips a hand out of Louis’ locks and places it on Louis’ working hand, enclosing it and squeezing tighter so the pressure on his balls is increased. Louis watches in wonder as his mouth works around Harry’s length.

Harry knows that Louis is eyeing his hand and so he slowly trails his hand from his balls to his hip and then to the middle of the stomach before unbuttoning his shirt one handed. If Louis is going to tease him, he was going to as well.

Louis watches it all. He watches Harry unbutton the black shirt and push it away from his torso and what happens next makes Louis’ dick twitch.

Harry drags his fingers from his stomach to his right nipple, circling the areola with his pointer teasingly long. Louis squeezes his eyes shut before watching again. Harry continues to circle before pinching the nub so hard that he arches off the door and nearly gags the older boy.

"Make me a mess Lou.” he moans twisting and pinching his nipple. He is too high from the pleasure he’s receiving but also from his ball fondling to pinching his very own nipple.

Louis’ impatient now, he can’t take it anymore. It’s one thing to be the one to arouse Harry but to see his baby act so dirty, writhing under his touches whilst working his nub to a pretty red raging colour is making his hormones ignite in frenzy. He wants to devour him.

He pulls away and replaces his mouth with his hand.

"Hands off.” He orders before attaching his lips onto the swollen bud.

Harry throws his head back at the sensation of Louis’ wet mouth on his nub; filthy noises keep falling from his lips while his left hand finds leverage on the doorknob.

Louis flicks the sore nipple with sharp strokes, inflicting a spark of pain with each motion and Harry just craves for more of it. The older boy moves onto the right nipple giving it the same treatment. Harry’s hands move to Louis’ slim waist, pushing under the cotton shirt and raking his nails in an up and down motion.

His cock is being worked in quick strokes and Louis’ now pressing wet kisses from his nipple to his shoulder in a salivary trail. He loves the wetness on his skin. He slides a hand into Louis’ jeans and into his briefs, squeezing his full cheeks while doing so. Louis moans through a kiss on Harry’s throat when he feels his round perks being massaged.

Harry’s fingers undecidedly sneaks through the crack of the older boy’s arse cheeks and begins slowly circling his tight hole with a pointed finger. Louis halts his actions with a gasp before moving to suck at Harry’s soft earlobe and breathing a whiny moan into his ear.

"L-lou," Harry stammers breathlessly.

He’s sucking obscenely on the younger boy’s lobe with a slurping noise just to drive him crazy. Harry pulls away and sucks at his fingers so Louis sees him doing it and just as he’d done it, he’s slipping a wet finger into his hole, working it through the tight muscle.

Louis throws his head back in hazy rapture at the feeling of a warm finger in him, coated in spit. His hand is now vigorously working at Harry’s cock in an automatic motion needing Harry to fuck him with his fingers.

"C’mon.” Harry purrs into his ear, "Finish me up good."

"Baby," Louis’ muttering before latching onto Harry’s neck.

Harry can feel the familiar bubbling in his lower stomach and he knows he’s going to finish soon. Without warning he slips in another finger, making Louis’ hand stutter over his cock and he hitches into his palm. Louis squeezes his tight balls again before working at his spitting length.

Harry’s third finger slips in and he’s scissoring the shorter boy. It’s fairly easy to get Louis loosened up. His fingers nudge against his prostrate just as he feels his nerves hitting up.

"I’m gonnna come," it’s a mixture between a pant and a shivery stammer and Louis is ready to see his boy wrecked and breathing hard.

Louis’ quick to fall on his knees, sliding Harry’s prick into his mouth and his hole clenching around nothing when Harry’s fingers slipped out.

There’s a hand in his hair pulling painfully as Harry falls apart with a shudder, his trembling legs held tight within Louis’ grasp. He watches Louis take it in before the boy is coming up to catch his lips in a kiss.

Louis’ tongue pries open his lips and he can taste his come in his mouth. He takes in his seed as Louis transfers some to him and they both swallow it. Harry doesn’t let go, pulling Louis’ tongue into his mouth and sucking on it, eager to taste himself more while his fingers have now found Louis’ loose hole again.

"Harry," it’s more of a warning that they’re late but then he feels something soft and round edging through and with a soundless pop he feels full. Louis knows what he’s done and he has half a mind to make a snarky remark but he loves the feel of the butt plug sitting snugly inside his warm walls.

With a small pat onto Louis’ bum Harry pulls off with a smug grin, buttons his shirt and fixes his hair. Louis pulls up and zips his jeans for him, fixing himself in hurry before turning to face Harry with a smile. He pecks him on the lips and they’re out the door, spraying Tom Ford which happens to be sitting on the table next to the door as they leave.

*

  
Throughout the shoot, all Louis can feel is the mildly soft object confined within his walls and he’s already sporting a semi which keeps going down only to stiffen again. He tries to think of everything foul just to get this thing down again and he’s pretty sure everyone’s noticed he’s struggle to pull his shirt over the tent in his trousers. He’s so embarrassed and his only solution is to give Harry dirty looks which he is rewarded with a smirk. That bastard.

Harry passes by and Louis subtly leans against the tent pole, darting his eyes away so Harry doesn’t see the pain he is going through but the fucker smacks his bum. The plug moves upwards from the hit and rubs against his prostrate. He hisses from the touch and gives Harry a death glare. He knows he can’t take it much more; he’s had to suffer the incessant friction against his ball of nerves every time he moves.

When they’re all on a short break, bottles of water and scones being served, Louis corners Harry and pinches his nipple through the shirt making him squeak.

"Harry," he breathes, trying to express his ache through the unspoken words.

Without another word, Harry surveys their surroundings before pushing Louis into the open caravan and locking the door after them.

Louis latches onto Harry’s neck the moment they’re safely inside, clawing at his clothes and rubbing his crotch against Harry’s for friction.

"Slow down poppet," Harry laughs, pulling away from the markings Louis is about to make. Instead he attaches his lips to Louis’ to keep him busy while he snakes his fingers under the older boy’s trouser and pressing the plug deeper through his briefs. Louis groans into the kiss and Harry’s sure he himself is getting hard from it.

"I want to see how much you’ve stretched."

Those words alone have Louis scrambling to get his clothes off. Harry places a hand on his lower back when he’s down to his boxers, “Let me.” He pushes the article over the swell of Louis’ bum and pushes it past his knees, Louis shrugging it off further down and kicking it away from them.

In a swift movement Harry changes their position and pins Louis against the caravan walls, pressing kisses down his neck. Louis pushes his bum onto Harry’s crotch, grinding and groaning as the plug continues to rub against his sore spot. His arms are taken hostage and pinned above his head, Harry’s hand big enough to hold both wrists in one, the other tracing his bony spine down to the dip in his lower back. It makes him moan loudly, the shiver rucking up his body. He’s feeling utterly intoxicated.

Harry slides a finger down the crack and feels for the base of the plug. “I bet it’s so snug.” He says.

"Harry. Haz. Baby please," Louis’ now uttering in a mantra, “God, just. Harry.”

"What do you want?" Harry’s hold on his wrists are tight and his finger keeps pushing at the base, pushing the plug in tight.

"Y-your mouth p-please." Louis’ breathless and impatient, burning for more.

Harry’s fingers grabs a hold of the plug and pulls it out, there’s no pop, simple and quick meaning he’s stretched. Louis’ walls clench at the emptiness and a whine cuts through. Harry brings up the plug and inhales it deeply with a, “hmmmm” and Louis’ watches him, his bead turned to the side. His cock is pulsing in rage at the sight of Harry breathing him in.

Without warning, Harry bends, letting go of the older boy’s hands and pulls his cheeks apart. He licks his lips at the sight of the flushed, swollen pink hole, stretched by spit and a plug. “Gonna wreck your hole Lou.”

"God Hazza," Louis is whimpering, "Please."

He feels the wetness on his skin and it makes him jump from shock, pleasure coursing through his body and his fingers clenching in lust.

Harry licks slow long stripes on his fluttering skin, the wrinkled pink skin, soft and sweet to the taste, warm from the trapped heat. He keeps stroking the muscle with his tongue flat whilst his hands wander the expanse of the other’s smooth thighs, pressing his thumbs into the inner side of them then coming back up to squeeze his arse cheeks.

Louis cries from the pain and desire twisting his insides and burning his prostrate. His hand finds his leaking cock and using his pre come as a lubricant; he strokes himself languidly, too caught up in the feeling of being rimmed and having no energy to make faster movements.

His hand is slapped away and Harry orders a, “Stop touching yourself or I won’t let you come.”

He bites his lip, not daring to even touch his nipples after that but he needs something, needs to squeeze and pinch and touch his body, to give his hands something to do. Harry’s having none of that though today.

"Gonna make you come like this." he grunts from where his face is buried in Louis’ bum. He slides in a finger along with his tongue now, flicking faster at the flap of thin muscle. Louis chokes on his breath and squeezes his eyes shut, biting his lip harder to stop his moans from being heard. If anyone knows the shenanigans they’ve been up to in the caravan, its bound for embarrassment.

"You want to come like this baby?"

"Yes y-yeah Haz please God j-just I can’t take i-it anymore." he’s stammering his way through obscenities, "Fuck please shit."

Harry smirks, replacing his finger with two digits and thrusting in and out, avoiding the nerves far up, his tongue still at work.

When he’s got Louis worked up enough, he replaces his fingers with his tongue, stiff and pointed, prodding it into his hole before pulling back out. Louis is mindlessly rubbing the head of his cock against the wall, his walls clenching around Harry’s tongue. Harry has to hold his hips in place so he doesn’t come from the friction on the wall and his own boxers are straining from his hard cock.

"I-im Haz." Louis struggles to hold himself up, "I- its close, I’m c-close."

Harry thrusts his tongue in and out faster, his thumb pressing hard into his hips. Louis has his head throw back and with a shuddery gasp he comes, fists tight and nails digging into his palsm, ribbons of white streaking the wall.

He slides down the wall and sits next to Harry trying to get their breath back when he notices the dark patch on Harry’s jeans. “You came?”

Harry nods his head, eyes closed. His hand finds Louis’ and guides it to his wet crotch. Louis presses on it and he hisses. The older boy places a kiss on his lips with a smirk before laying his head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.

"We better get cleaned."

"Hmmm." Harry’s head is lolling but they do eventually get cleaned up two minutes later when they heard Zayn calling out for them. They get rid of the stains on the wall and Harry sends Louis out to get him a new pair of jeans from Caroline which she is confused about but Louis puts on his famous _I have no bloody idea_ expression on and well she goes with it.

Niall whispers to them though, “I know where you were,” eyebrows wiggling and doing a jig as he flounces away just in time to avoid a slap to his arm from Louis, “I can only imagine when they tow it away.” Harry’s blushing for all his worth but all is well and only Niall has an idea of what took place. That Irish head of his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Your kudos mean alot to me and so does your comments so please feel free to leave some.  
> You can follow or come chat with me on [tumblr](http://hazzabooween.tumblr.com/)


End file.
